When the Bad Boy Fall in Love
by ferinee
Summary: Oh Sehun dengan segala kesempurnaannya memiliki rahasia serta masa lalu yang berusaha disembunyikannya. Dan sialnya, Kim Jongin, seorang siswa yang selama ini terkenal dengan gelar bad boy-nya, terlibat ke dalam kehidupan gelap Oh Sehun. / SEKAI or HUNKAI's fanfic / warn(s) for bdsm relationship, anorexia, etc inside / this the CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

Banyak yang bilang kalau Oh Sehun memiliki kehidupan yang diinginkan oleh semua orang.

Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, otak yang cerdas, popularitas dan segala hal yang diimpikan oleh para siswa SMA lainnya. Namun, dibalik semua itu.. apa mereka tahu kalau tersimpan suatu rahasia yang membuat mereka berpikir kembali tentang kehidupan Sehun? Tidak, mereka tidak tahu.

Karena dengan berbagai macam cara, Sehun berusaha menutupi masa lalunya.

Tetapi, sayangnya Kim Jongin–seorang siswa berandalan yang terkenal dengan gelar _bad boy-_nya–terlanjur terlibat ke dalam kehidupan gelapnya.

* * *

><p><strong>When the Bad Boy Fall in Love<strong>

Main Pairing : Sehun/Kai, past!KrisHun [Kris/Sehun]

Rated M for some reason

Warn(s) : anorexia, death chara, adault & violent content, pedophilia, d/s relationship

a/n : this is top!Sehun.. tapi nanti ada bottom!Sehun pas scene KrisHun

* * *

><p>Prolog : <strong>Laters, Baby<strong>

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Jongin datang terlambat dan memarkir motor <em>sport-<em>nya sembarangan di halaman sekolah. Ia sengaja tidak memakai rompi seragamnya dan memilih untuk menyandangnya ke belakang. Ia tidak memakai dasi karena ia benci memakainya. Rambutnya sengaja dibuat acak-acakan untuk menimbulkan kesan _bad boy _yang disukai para gadis di sekolahnya.

Seperti dugaannya, ketua OSIS sekaligus cowok yang mendapat gelar siswa paling sempurna di sekolahnya sedang berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu sekolah. Selama seminggu ini, memang Sehun-lah yang mendapat tugas untuk meng-absen murid-murid yang terlambat. Dan sejauh ini, Jongin-lah murid yang paling sering masuk ke dalam daftarnya. _"Hey, babe_." Sapa Jongin sambil mencolek dagu Sehun.

"Kau mau mati?" Tantang Sehun dan memberikan tatapan dinginnya.

Jongin hanya tertawa lalu duduk di samping beberapa siswa yang juga terlambat. Mereka melirik Jongin sekilas dan kemudian, menjaga jarak dengannya. Mereka tahu reputasi Jongin yang cukup buruk dan ditakuti di sekolah. Jongin yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari siswa-siswa di sekolahnya tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Malah, ia merasa senang ditakuti oleh mereka semua. Karena dengan rasa takut mereka, Jongin merasa ia memiliki kendali atas sekolah ini.

Tetapi, selama Oh Sehun masih menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Jongin merasa tidak leluasa dan terganggu oleh tingkah sok baiknya yang selalu memenangkan hati para siswa serta guru di sini. Jongin sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk menjatuhkannya. Namun, anehnya tidak ada satu pun cara yang berhasil. Sehun tetap menjadi ketua OSIS dan sama sekali tidak takut padanya.

Setelah mendapat surat izin untuk masuk kelas dari Sehun, Jongin langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk mengacaukan pelajaran. Tidak lupa sebelum ia pergi, Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan membisikkan, "_Laters, baby." _kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar lalu menyeringai saat Jongin tidak melihatnya.

Seperti biasanya, Jongin masuk begitu saja ke dalam kelasnya. Ia langsung menaruh surat izin di atas meja guru yang sedang mengajar. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan tindakan tidak sopan Jongin, guru tersebut tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa dan langsung melanjutkan pelajaran setelah Jongin duduk di tempat favoritnya – di pojokkan kelas.

Jongin menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang guru itu jelaskan dan juga ia tidak ingin tahu. Jadi, Jongin memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya. Jung Soojung, seorang ketua _cheers_ yang juga mantan kekasih Jongin, menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu menatap Jongin cukup lama hingga Jongin balik menatapnya. Jongin mengedipkan matanya kepada gadis itu membuatnya memutar mata dan berbalik kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya dan kembali memainkan ponselnya hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Entah sudah berapa lama, ia memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. Seluruh siswa berjalan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Jongin dan seorang gadis sendirian. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu tatap dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan saingan Soojung – Oh Hani.

Hani adalah wakil dari klub _cheers _dan juga adik dari Oh Sehun. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat yang panjang, bibir _plump _yang merah dan intinya, Hani benar-benar tipe gadis yang biasanya ia jadikan pacar untuk sebulan atau lebih.

"Jongin." Hani memanggil namanya atau lebih terdengar seperti mendesahkan namanya. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu duduk di atas pangkuannya dan membelai pipinya lembut. Jongin hanya terdiam memperhatikannya. Ia ingin tahu sejauh mana Hani bisa menggodanya. "Malam ini, kau bisa tidak ke rumahku?" Jemari gadis itu mulai bermain-main pada kancing seragamnya. Jongin jelas-jelas tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Jongin mengangguk. _Tentu saja, dia bisa. Siapa yang ingin menolak seks gratis dari gadis secantik Hani?_

"Oke, kalau begitu.. bye, Jongin!" Hani mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu bangkit berdiri. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin, mungkin hendak menuju kantin.

Jongin masih duduk diam di kursinya. Selang beberapa menit, Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Jongin yang hendak bangkit berdiri kembali duduk. Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah geram. Dia mencengkram kerah seragam Jongin dan menariknya hingga Jongin bangkit berdiri. "Aku mendengar obrolan antara kau dan Hani. Aku ingin kau menjauhi adikku." Ancam Sehun. Jongin dapat melihat kilatan tajam di dalam matanya. Cowok itu tidak main-main.

"Tapi, adikmu yang datang sendiri kepadaku." Ujar Jongin lalu menyeringai. "Jelas sekali, kalau adikmu yang menginginkanku."

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Jongin. Kala itu, Jongin berpikir kalau Sehun akan meninju wajahnya. Namun, diluar dugaannya Sehun malah duduk. Ia terlihat begitu tenang dengan wajah datar yang tidak menunjukkan suatu emosi sama sekali. Sehun menatap Jongin dari atas sampai bawah membuat Jongin merasa canggung. "Kemari." Perintah Sehun.

Awalnya, Jongin hanya diam dan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi _'what-the-fuck'_. Namun, karena penasaran dan tatapan tajam Sehun yang membuatnya risih. Jongin menurutinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ketika ia sudah berada persis di depannya, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik Jongin hingga cowok itu jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuannya. _"What the-"_

"Jangan main-main denganku." Bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinganya. Jongin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang mengirimkan sengatan aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuh Jongin menegang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Padahal, di dalam pikirannya ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk meninju wajah Sehun dan menyebarkan isu kalau dia _gay _setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya. Namun, pada kenyatannya.. Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa selain terdiam menunggu Sehun melakukan sesuatu.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Tiba-tiba, Jongin merasakan sesuatu bibir Sehun di sekitar lehernya. Cowok itu menciumnya dari sekitar telinganya hingga turun ke daerah sekitar lehernya. Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti kepada dirinya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak mencoba berontak?!

Sehun memiliki aura aneh yang diam-diam mengintimidasinya. Seringai cowok itu dan tatapan dinginnya. Jongin merasa seperti akan didominasi olehnya. Dan.. ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dari pangkuannya lalu meninju wajah Sehun sekeras mungkin. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Jongin langsung berlari keluar kelas. Namun, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sehun dari belakangnya.

"_Laters, baby."_

.

.

* * *

><p>Rin's Note :<p>

Aku lagi sakit tapi bikin prolog nista semacam ini..

Fanfic ini dibuat atas dasar rasa galau diriku karena Fifty Shades of Grey februari nanti rilis dan mustahil banget bakal tayang di Indonesia hiks

Anyways, The Rent Boy and My Shelter lagi dalam progress nih.. mungkin sabtu ato minggu besok apdettt

P.S judulnya boleh cheesy tapi dalemnya.. aku ngerasa dark gimana gitu. Sehun sih yang bawa-bawa sisi dark lol

P.S.S If you want to ask anything just ask me on askfm (ferineee)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : **I will punish you. So, behave..**

* * *

><p>Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti seluruh pelajaran yang ada setelah istirahat. Ia bersembunyi di ruang rapat OSIS yang akhir-akhir ini jarang digunakan karena anggota OSIS yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Jongin sengaja menghindari teman-teman sekelompoknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun, meski begitu ia menyalahkan Sehun yang membuatnya merasa <em>aneh<em> seperti ini.

Jongin duduk di pojokan ruangan dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ia meniupkan asap rokok yang kemudian menyebar di sekitarnya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang Sehun inginkan darinya. Jujur saja, permainan bajingan itu benar-benar licik kali ini. Mengapa ia tidak memukulnya saja jika ingin memperingatinya? Mengapa ia harus mencium dirinya yang jelas-jelas tidak tertarik kepada sesama jenis?

_Apa dia pikir aku ini gay? _Jongin mencebik jijik dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Seorang Kim Jongin tidak memiliki tampang gay sama sekali. Selain itu, apa reputasinya sebagai seorang playboy tidak memperjelas orientasi seksualnya?

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki seseorang membuat Jongin nyaris melonjak kaget. Ia tidak takut dengan siapa orang yang akan menegurnya atau mengusirnya keluar. Hal semacam itu bukan masalah besar baginya sekalipun guru lah yang menendang dirinya keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun, yang membuat dirinya merasa sedikit cemas adalah jika orang yang datang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu ternyata Oh Sehun.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat mengarah kepada dirinya. Jongin yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada tembok hanya terdiam dengan sepuntung rokok diapit oleh dua jarinya. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang sepatu yang berdiri di belakang meja yang menghalangi dirinya. Orang itu mungkin dapat melihatnya sekarang. Namun, sampai beberapa detik berlalu orang itu tidak kunjung menegur dirinya.

Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapa orang itu. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat seringai dibibir orang itu. Tepat seperti dugaannya, seorang Oh Sehun, bajingan yang tadi menciumnya dan membuatnya duduk di atas pangkuannya, berdiri dengan congkak menatapnya rendah.

"Sudah kuduga, kau bolos lagi." Gumam Sehun. Seringai masih merekah dibibir Sehun membuat Jongin ingin menjejalkan ujung puntung rokok ditangannya ke bibir cowok itu.

Jongin hanya terdiam enggan untuk meladeninya. Ia kembali meniupkan asap rokok sengaja memancing amarah Sehun. Kening Sehun mengerut. Seringai dibibirnya hilang digantikan oleh ekspresi dingin diwajahnya. Jongin berusaha mengacuhkan perubahan pada cowok itu. "Jangan merokok di sini. Atau merokok dimana pun." Larangnya lebih terdengar seperti perintah yang memaksa untuk dilakukan. Kali ini, giliran kening Jongin yang mengerut.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri. Aku tidak akan berhenti merokok hanya karena larangan bodohmu." Cibir Jongin. Kemudian, ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali sengaja meniupkan asap rokok. Kali ini, ia meniupkannya tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat asap rokok menyerang wajahnya. Jongin menarik seringai menganggap dirinya telah menang.

Saat Sehun membuka matanya, tangan cowok itu langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Jongin dan menariknya mendekat. Jongin yang kaget hanya terdiam bingung lalu memasang wajah _'what-the-fuck-man?'_. Sehun tidak menghiraukan ekspresi kagetnya dan hanya menatap cowok itu tajam. "Aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Tapi, jika kau terus membangkang. Aku tidak merasa keberatan untuk menampar bokongmu dengan penggaris kayu sebagai hukuman pertamamu." Meja yang membatasi jarak di antara mereka bahkan terasa seperti tidak ada. Wajah Sehun dengan Jongin begitu dekat hingga Jongin dapat mengetahui apa warna mata cowok itu.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Jongin. Lalu, ia mengambil puntung rokok dijari cowok itu dan membuangnya keluar jendela. Jongin hanya terdiam masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Cowok ini benar-benar gila_, pikir Jongin.

"Kau gay?"

Diluar dugaan Jongin, pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sehun balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak setajam sebelumnya. Aura aneh yang tadi sempat menguasai cowok itu tampak meluntur. Sehun terlihat.. normal kembali? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, mengutuki kebodohan dirinya dan juga pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak memiliki label untuk orientasiku. Aku menyukai wanita dan juga pria.. selama mereka mau berada di bawah kontrolku." Jawab Sehun membuat Jongin semakin tidak mengerti. Jongin tampak semakin kebingungan dan jujur saja, Sehun menikmati ekspresi bodoh cowok itu. "Kau tidak ingin menonjokku setelah apa yang kukatakan barusan?" Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin berhenti memikirkan jawaban aneh cowok itu lalu beralih menatapnya. Ia menatap Sehun cukup lama dan semakin membuat Sehun merasa sulit untuk menahan kedutan dibibirnya. _Tidak dirinya sangka, akan semudah ini 'mematahkan' seorang Kim Jongin._

"Ah, yah, kau benar. Seharusnya, aku memukulmu." Gumam Jongin pelan.

Sehun kembali menarik seringai dibibirnya. Ia yakin Jongin tidak akan meninju wajahnya.

Namun, diluar perkiraannya ketika ia sedang lengah. Jongin langsung kembali memberikan tinjuan ke arah wajahnya dan kali ini berhasil membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. _And damn, _tinjuan cowok itu lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Sehun berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya karena tidak ingin terjatuh dan semakin mempermalukan dirinya.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Jongin berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan osis dan sengaja membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

Di dalam pikirannya, ia sudah menyusun bagaimana cara untuk menjatuhkan bajingan yang diam-diam memiliki potensi sebagai _rapist_ itu.

Jongin berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu sahabat terbaiknya yang ia percaya dapat membantunya menjatuhkan Oh Sehun. Jongin naik ke atas motornya, memakai helm hitam miliknya lalu menyalakan mesin. Beberapa detik kemudian, motor _sport_-nya sudah melintas keluar dari area sekolah. Satpam yang bertugas di gerbang sekolah bahkan tidak menegurnya karena teguran pun tampaknya sia-sia untuk bocah satu itu.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba tertarik untuk menghancurkan 'pertahanan' seorang Kim Jongin.. atau bahkan mempertimbangkannya sebagai pengganti Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju ruang OSIS yang tidak jauh dari ruangan rapat. Ia membuka pintu ruangan dan seperti dugaannya ada beberapa anggota OSIS yang membolos di dalam sana. Tawa mereka langsung mereda ketika melihat siapa yang menutup pintu ruangan. Mereka langsung membeku dan terlihat benar-benar gugup saat Sehun berjalan melewati mereka menuju mejanya di pojok ruangan.

Sehun malas menegur mereka semua dan lebih memilih untuk memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh menginginkan Jongin. Ada beribu alasan mengapa ia tidak boleh mendekatinya. Namun, sisi _dominant_-nya membuat seluruh alasan itu tampak seperti lelucon. Sehun memijat pelipis matanya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia merasa lelah hanya dengan memikirkan bibir Jongin yang mungkin akan terasa nikmat jika berada di ujung-

"Sehun."

Sehun langsung membuka matanya, membuyarkan segala macam imajinasinya tentang Jongin. Seorang gadis bernama Jinah berdiri di hadapannya tampak "cemas" melihat kondisinya. Gadis itu duduk di ujung meja Sehun membuat Sehun dapat melihat jelas bentuk dadanya serta paha mulusnya. Gadis itu pasti sengaja menampilkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun. Sehun mulai memikirkan mengapa gadis murahan ini bisa masuk ke dalam organisasi elit seperti OSIS. "_Are you okay?" _Tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tangan gadis itu.

Selama Sehun bersekolah di sini, tidak ada satu pun rumor yang beredar tentang kedekatan dirinya dengan seseorang. Sehun selalu digambarkan sebagai sosok pendiam yang diidamkan seluruh siswi dan bahkan siswa. Mereka menganggap Sehun adalah sosok yang sempurna yang mereka pikir tidak memiliki cela sedikit pun.

Namun, pada kenyataannya.. Sehun jauh dari kata sempurna. Ia suka melihat seseorang terluka. Ia suka memerintah seseorang dan mengendalikannya. Ia jauh dari kesempurnaan dan hanya dirinya yang mengetahui itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku." Titah Sehun membuat gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya. Sehun melirik dirinya dengan tatapan tajam yang berhasil membuat gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, gadis itu berjalan menjauh darinya hingga bahkan keluar dari ruangan.

Mungkin, gadis itu berlari menuju toilet untuk menangisi dirinya. Sehun memutar matanya. _Masa bodoh, sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak perduli._

Sehun membuka lembar kerjanya dan mulai mengecek susunan acara maupun pengeluaran OSIS bulan ini. Beberapa anggota OSIS yang melihat kejadian barusan melirik dirinya penasaran, namun tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berani menanyakan apa yang berada di dalam pikiran mereka kepada Sehun. Sehun mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius. Ia tidak main-main dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Ia selalu menaruh seluruh fokusnya kepada satu objek maupun subjek yang "dimainkannya".

Dan kali ini, seluruh fokusnya hanya tertuju kepada Jongin – calon yang sempurna untuk dijadikan mainan baru olehnya.

.

.

Jongin melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang Chanyeol. Sementara, temannya itu tampak masih asyik memainkan game Outlast di komputernya. Hari ini Chanyeol kembali menambah jumlah absensinya dengan alasan ia bangun kesiangan. Sejauh ini, itu adalah alasan terjujur dan paling masuk akal yang pernah Jongin dengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol." Panggil Jongin pelan.

"Apa?" Mata Chanyeol masih terpaut pada layar komputer. Jemarinya tidak berhenti bermain di atas keyboard dan sesekali berada di atas mouse komputer.

"Aku ingin besok kita semua berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin kalian semua membantuku menghajar Oh Sehun." Mendengar jawaban Jongin itu, Chanyeol langsung berhenti menggerakkan mouse-nya. Ia menghentikan game tersebut lalu berbalik menghadap Jongin dengan wajah bingung. "Kau ada masalah apa dengan Sehun?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin ingin menghajar Oh Sehun tanpa berpikir apa konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya jika Sehun melapor kepada kepala sekolah atau ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka. Chanyeol tahu kalau Jongin tidak pernah menyukai Oh Sehun. Karena dirinya sendiri pun kurang begitu menyukai cowok sok _cool_ dan misterius itu. Chanyeol merasa tersaingi setiap Sehun berada di sekitarnya. Mendadak, Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan _nerd_ yang tidak pernah dipandang oleh para gadis di sekolahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Jongin sedikit ketus. _There's must be something wrong, _duga Chanyeol dalam hati. Jongin tidak sebodoh yang orang lain perkirakan. Cowok itu adalah pemikir yang kritis dan juga skeptis. Ia selalu memikirkan setiap konsekuensi yang akan ditanggungnya nanti sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

Jika saja Jongin mau menggunakan otaknya, mungkin ia bisa mendapat peringkat di kelas dan masuk ke dalam organisasi elit macam OSIS.

"Oke. Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku, aku pun akan mencoba untuk tidak perduli."

Ketika Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan permainannya, Jongin langsung membuka mulut membuat tangannya membeku di atas mouse komputer. "Sehun menciumku hari ini."

Chanyeol langsung berbalik menghadap dirinya dan mulutnya menganga lebar. "WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Brengsek! Mana mungkin aku bercanda? Seandainya ini adalah sebuah candaan, aku juga tidak akan pernah menggunakannya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih menyukai dada besar milik Hyuna." Protes Jongin. Kini, cowok itu bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Ia memelototi Chanyeol membuat cowok tertawa canggung.

"Hehe, _sorry man_. Habisnya, tidak mungkin Sehun itu gay! Setahuku, cowok gay itu gayanya tidak seperti Sehun. Maksudku, kau tahu lah mereka seperti apa." Chanyeol terlihat begitu canggung melebihi tawanya barusan. Cowok itu memainkan matanya memutarnya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, intinya dia menciumku dan aku ingin memberikan pelajaran kepadanya!"

"Tapi, kalau kita menghajarnya besok. Kau sudah tahu apa konsekuensinya, kan? Sebaiknya, kita mencari cara lain untuk menghancurkannya." Sanggah Chanyeol mendapat anggukkan dari Jongin. "Kau bisa menggunakan cerita gay-mu itu untuk menghancurkan reputasi Sehun."

Jongin mendengus keras mendengar saran Chanyeol. _Cerita gay-mu?! _"Aku bukan gay." Jongin mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Chanyeol nyengir sambil mengangkat dua jarinya tanda ia hanya bercanda. "Tapi, siapa yang mau memercayaiku? Semua orang di sekolah menganggap Sehun itu seperti dewa mereka yang begitu suci dan tidak bercela." Jongin ingin muntah saat menyebut Sehun yang selama ini dianggap suci dan selalu benar. Tsk, apanya yang suci dan selalu benar? Cowok itu benar-benar mesum dan memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi seorang pemerkosa.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memikirkan cara lain. Tapi, sebelumnya ayo kita makan dulu. Lapar nih!"

Jongin langsung melemparkan kotak tisiu yang entah mengapa berada di atas ranjang ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menghindar dari lemparan Jongin dan tertawa layaknya orang gila menuju pintu kamarnya. "Kau mau ikut makan, tidak?" Tawar Chanyeol. Cowok itu menyembulkan setengah badannya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Nanti, aku akan menyusul."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menutup pintu. Selang beberapa detik, ponsel Jongin berbunyi dan nomor tidak dikenal tertera di layar ponselnya. Jongin segera membuka pesan itu tanpa ada rasa curiga.

_**Kau jadi tidak datang ke rumahku malam ini? – Hani.**_

Jongin terdiam cukup lama. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang keuntungan serta kerugian yang didapatnya jika ia menuruti ajakan Hani itu. Keuntungannya, ia akan berhubungan seks dengan salah satu cewek paling hot di sekolah. Kerugiannya, bisa saja ia bertemu Sehun dan bajingan itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih aneh lagi kepadanya. Jongin memikirkan pilihannya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya, dia mengetikkan balasan untuk Hani.

_**Sehun ada di rumah?**_

Lima detik kemudian, Jongin menerima balasan dari Hani.

_**Malam ini, dia ada urusan dengan temannya. Entahlah siapa, bukan urusanmu dan aku. Soo, are you in? – Hani.**_

Senyuman langsung merekah dibibir Jongin. Tanpa ada rasa ragu di dalam dirinya, ia mengetik jawaban untuk ajakan Hani itu.

_**I'm in, Baby. I'm ready to be INside you.**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Rin's note :<p>

OMG! Sorry for late update.. aku sibuk banget sekolah! Beberapa minggu ini full ulangan, penelitian sosial, dan tugas-tugas lainnya. Nasib sekolah di sekolah beginian hehe

Anyways, Hani yang jadi adik Sehun itu bisa adalah EXID's Hani yang cantiknya yaampun gak ketulangan kekekk.. Sorry ya for short chap! Dijamin next week bakal lebih panjang and hotter than before deh

Buat fanfic lainnya, masih dalam proses nih.. aku harap bisa update soon karena aku juga ogah ngegantungin readersku

P.S If you want to ask anything just ask me on my askfm = ferineee #promo


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau sudah menemukan pengganti Luhan?"

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya memicing tajam menatap Minho yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Luhan." Jawab Sehun. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolan ini lebih jauh. Minho bukan _bajingan _yang tepat untuk menghakimi hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Jika Kris mendengar jawabanmu itu, pasti dia akan merasa kecewa sekali padamu." Gumam Minho jelas sekali ingin mengetes sejauh mana batas seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya merasa dipermainkan oleh Minho. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menekan emosinya. Sebagai seorang dominant, ia harus menjaga sikapnya di hadapan dominant lain. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang Kris ajarkan padanya.

Mata Sehun menerawang ke tengah ruangan. Taemin, submissive milik Minho, sedang berada dalam posisi tengkurap di atas _bondage furniture _yang Minho pesan khusus untuknya. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Tidak, ia bukan tipe dominant yang menginginkan submissive milik dominant lain. Hanya saja.. Sehun merasa sedikit iba melihat Taemin yang baru saja mendapatkan hukumannya. Ada bekas cambukan serta tamparan yang memerah pada kedua sisi bokongnya. Entah apa yang diperbuatnya sampai Minho menghukumnya seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pulang sekarang." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Minho yang baru saja menandaskan satu gelas wine-nya, terlihat tidak menyukai kepergian Sehun yang terlalu cepat. Meskipun, mereka tidak begitu dekat. Hanya Sehun-lah satu-satunya dominant yang Minho anggap sebagai teman. "Mengapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kupersiapkan untuk rapat OSIS besok." _Bohong. _Sesungguhnya, Sehun hanya tidak ingin melihat Minho melukai Taemin lebih jauh. Ia tahu kalau ini baru hukuman awal bagi pemuda malang itu.

"Ok. Sampai ketemu minggu depan, Sehun. Kuharap kau sudah menemukan submissive barumu." Ujar Minho seraya menjabat tangan Sehun. Sehun menarik senyum kecil lalu segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Minho lakukan selanjutnya kepada Taemin. Ia terus berjalan hingga berada di ruangan yang penuh oleh kegiatan bondage maupun training bagi para submissive serta dominant baru. Pemandangan seperti ini bukan pemandangan yang asing lagi baginya. Hanya saja setelah ia kehilangan Luhan, ia merasa… entahlah, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya yang semakin hari semakin kacau.

"Hai, Sehun. Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Seseorang berbisik ditelinganya membuat dirinya menyeringai. Ia mengenali suara gadis ini.

"Victoria, _pleasure to meet you_." Balas Sehun lalu berbalik untuk mengecup pipi gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Lose Control<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kuakui kalau seks denganmu itu cukup.. luar biasa dan aku ketagihan. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau bisa mengusirku seperti ini!"<p>

"Sebentar lagi, ayah dan ibuku akan pulang! Jadi, pergi sana! Hush!"

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Biasanya, dirinya lah yang mengusir seseorang atau langsung pergi meninggalkannya setelah mereka selesai berhubungan seks. Namun, kali ini.. sepertinya ia mendapat karma dari apa yang telah dilakukannya. "Oke, oke! But, next time.. aku tidak mau diusir seperti ini." Ujar Jongin. Ia menahan pintu rumah Hani sebelum gadis itu menutupnya.

Hani menatapnya beberapa saat. Ia melirik ke sisi kiri dan kanannya memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang melihat dirinya bersama Jongin. Setelah memastikan kalau situasi aman, ia berjalan keluar dari balik pintu rumahnya membuat Jongin terdiam sedikit kaget. "Aku bisa menemanimu sebentar di sini." Ujar Hani dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu hanya memakai lingerie tipis yang membalut tubuh seksinya. Beberapa saat, mata Jongin hanya tertuju pada dada gadis itu. _Damn, _dia mulai _horny_ lagi.

Jongin sadar sebagi seorang _gentleman_, ia tidak boleh membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan atau meng-ekspos dirinya seperti ini. Jongin melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Hani. Jaket varsity itu kini menggantung pada kedua pundak Hani. Gadis itu terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Belum sempat Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal-hal romantis seperti yang dikatakan Augustus Waters kepada Hazel Grace, lampu mobil yang entah sejak kapan berhenti di depan rumah Hani menyilaukan mereka berdua – cukup merusak suasana juga. Hani dan Jongin segera menoleh ke arah mobil itu. Gawat, jangan-jangan itu orangtua Hani!

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang memakai kacamata hitam. Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak memperhatikan tubuh gadis itu yang mungkin lebih seksi dari Hani. Sehun maupun gadis itu tidak menoleh ke arah Jongin maupun Hani. Gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sehun lalu mencium pipinya. Sehun hanya memasang wajah netral. Padahal, jika Jongin berada di posisinya.. mungkin ia sudah loncat-loncat saking senangnya.

Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mata Sehun mulai menerawang ke arah Jongin dan Hani. Kening pemuda itu langsung mengerut sata mendapati adiknya sedang bersama _cowok bad boy _gadungan seperti Jongin. Setelah mobil Victoria menghilang di ujung jalan, Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia membuka pagar rumahnya lalu menaiki tiga anak tangga yang berada di bawah teras rumahnya.

"Tadi itu, pacarmu?" Goda Hani membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Awalnya, pemuda itu ingin segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menghiraukan Jongin yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Sehun singkat lalu menutup pintu rumah. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan Victoria karena Hani pun tidak akan mengerti jika ia menjelaskan siapa gadis itu.

Victoria Song adalah sepupu Kris. Gadis itu merupakan dominant wanita pertama yang Kris latih sendiri. Sehun sangat dekat dengan Victoria saat dirinya masih menjadi submissive Kris. Sampai sekarang pun, mereka masih menjaga hubungan mereka meski terkadang Kris merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Tapi, apa hak Kris untuk melarangnya dekat dengan Victoria? Dirinya bukan submissive Kris dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya lagi.

"Kakakmu itu bajingan." Seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

Hani melirik ke arahnya mendapati Jongin sedang menahan geramannya. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu menghujat kakaknya tiba-tiba. "Ya, dia memang begitu. Tapi, dia sebenarnya baik kok."

Jongin mendengus keras. Ia tidak mau menanggapi perkataan Hani karena jika dilanjutkan Jongin takut kalau nanti ia akan membeberkan kebejatan Sehun. "Sebaiknya, aku pulang. Cepat masuk ke dalam. Udara di luar cukup dingin." Perintah Jongin. Hani langsung menarik senyum lebar dan mengangguk.

Jongin berjalan menuruni tiga anak tangga rumah gadis itu. Hani masih memperhatikannya hingga Jongin berada di luar pagar rumahnya. Gadis itu memasang senyum lebar dan wajahnya masih memerah. Ia mencengkram varsity milik Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya.. ia menyukai pemuda idiot itu.

Sehun yang diam-diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka, memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas. Jika Hani menyukai Jongin, ia tidak bisa menjadikan pemuda itu submissive barunya. Ia tidak ingin melukai Hani, meskipun gadis itu bukan adik kandungnya.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal setelah ia pulang dari rumah Hani. Ia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan permainan apa yang Sehun sedang mainkan pada dirinya. Kenapa bajingan itu berani untuk mengacaukan dirinya disaat ia memiliki seorang kekasih secantik gadis itu? Apa ini semacam tes yang Sehun berikan pada dirinya? Entahlah. Meski, Jongin tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Namun, hal ini terus mengganggunya sampai ia berada di sekolah.

"_Hei, dude, are you okay?" _

"Hah?" Jongin mendapati juniornya Taeyong, yang juga merupakan bagian dari grup berandalannya, duduk di hadapannya.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tidak ikut bersama Chanyeol untuk merokok di belakang sekolah. Ia memilih untuk makan di kantin dan membiarkan seluruh gadis di sekitarnya memperhatikan serta mengaguminya. Biasanya, Jongin merasa risih dengan bisikan serta semburat diwajah para gadis itu jika mereka ketahuan sedang melirik ke arahnya. Namun, kali ini.. entah mengapa perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada masalah _itu_.

"Kau tidak merokok dengan yang lainnya? Atau, ahh, pasti kau kehabisan rokok ya?!" Tebak Taeyong memasang wajah sok pintarnya. Jongin hanya memutar matanya dengan malas. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berjalan santai menuju antrean yang cukup panjang.

"Sebentar, kau tunggu di sini, Bocah." Perintah Jongin mendapat respon makian dari Taeyong. (_"Aku bukan bocah, Brengsek!"_)

Entah apa yang merasuki Jongin hingga ia berani menerobos antrean hanya untuk berdiri di belakang Sehun. Ia tidak perduli dengan seorang gadis yang menggerutu di belakangnya. Perhatiannya lagi-lagi hanya terpusat kepada bajingan di hadapannya ini. Sehun memilih beberapa menu makanan sebelum membayarnya di ujung antrean. Jongin hanya memilih sepotong pizza dan soda. Sampai Sehun selesai membayar makanannya, Jongin masih berniat mengikutinya dan secepat mungkin membayar pesanannya. Ia sampai memarahi kasir tersebut karena kelambanannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah meja di pojokkan ruangan. Ia tidak suka duduk di kawasan anak-anak sok populer yang sejak tadi melirik ke arahnya. Sehun mengabaikan mereka dan terus berjalan ke pojokkan kantin. Tanpa dirinya sadari, Jongin masih mengikutinya dan saat Sehun duduk di bangkunya. Pemuda itu langsung duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang kau sedang mainkan untukku. Tapi, apapun itu.. persetan denganmu! Aku tidak ingin terlibat ke dalam-"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Potong Sehun. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin akan mendatanginya dengan tempramen seperti ini. Selain itu, apa maksudnya dengan permainan yang dimainkannya?

"Kau.. dasar bajingan! Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih secantik itu tapi kau masih menciumku seenakmu!" Jongin mengecilkan suaranya tidak ingin ada yang mendengar perkataannya selain Sehun. Kerutan dikening Sehun langsung menghilang dan berganti dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Jadi, kau datang ke sini hanya untuk membuatku memberikan kesimpulan kalau kau sesungguhnya.. cemburu?" Sehun mulai memajukan tubuhnya hingga jarak di antara mereka cukup dekat. Jongin dapat melihat kedua mata indah Sehun dan sempat tertegun karenanya.

"Huh? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku cemburu-" Kata-kata Jongin langsung terhenti. Pemuda itu merasakan tangan Sehun di atas pahanya. Bajingan itu menyeringai di hadapannya lalu mulai meremas pahanya membuat Jongin bahkan tidak bisa fokus untuk melanjutkan makiannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak membiarkan tangan Sehun bermain dengan daerah sekitar pahanya. Saat, tangan Sehun mulai semakin berani untuk merambat ke daerah paha dalamnya. Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu melainkan emosi yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Sebelum ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sehun, Jongin memberikan jari tengahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sehun yang terdiam menatap kepergian Jongin dengan seringai dibibirnya, merasa semakin berat untuk melepaskan pemuda itu. Ia bisa menghancurkan pertahanan Jongin dengan cukup mudah jika ia terus melanjutkan godaan-godaan yang membuat pemuda itu semakin jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Ya, mungkin benar. Sehun sedang membuat suatu permainan untuk dirinya dan Jongin. Dan siapapun tahu kalau dirinyalah yang akan menang.

Sehun menaruh nampannya di bawah meja seolah ia sudah menghabiskan semuanya. Ia selalu melakukan hal ini setiap hari hanya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah di depan umum. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menutupi kelemahannya. Karena kelemahannya itulah yang mampu menghancurkan dirinya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin. Ia tidak pernah perduli dengan tatapan yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pikirannya melayang ke berbagai hal yang menyangkut kehidupannya – Jongin, Hani, Kris, Victoria, Minho dan Luhan. Itu baru segelintir orang yang cukup membebani pikirannya. Jika ia boleh membuat daftar, mungkin satu kertas pun akan penuh dengan nama-nama yang selama ini berada di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Kelas Jongin merupakan kelas anak-anak buangan yang selalu membuat onar dan nilainya di bawah rata-rata. Hanya beberapa siswa unggulan yang dipilih untuk mengisi kelas tersebut sebagai pembimbing anak-anak bermasalah lainnya. Sehingga, tidak aneh kalau anggota kelompok Jongin nyaris sebagian berada di dalam kelasnya itu. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Jaehyun, Woobin, dan Cal.

"Bro, kudengar kau tadi menghampiri Sehun? Memangnya kau ada masalah apa dengannya?" Tanya Jaehyun saat Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kami lewatkan saat kami bolos masal kemarin?" Tanya Woobin disambut tawa serta _high-five _oleh Cal.

Hanya Chanyeol yang terdiam berpura-pura membaca buku pelajaran. Padahal, buku pelajaran yang 'dibacanya' itu berada dalam posisi terbalik. Jongin meliriknya sekilas dan Chanyeol langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tersebut.

"Dia menentang hubunganku dengan Hani." _Well, _ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Cal, Woobin dan Jaehyun langsung memasang ekspresi bodoh dengan mulut menganga. "Kau pacaran dengan Hani?!" Tanya mereka nyaris bersamaan. Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah malas. Karena, sungguh, reaksi mereka berlebihan sekali. Alhasil, nyaris seluruh siswa di dalam kelas menoleh ke arahnya termasuk Soojung. Gadis itu menatap Jongin tajam sebelum berlari keluar kelas. _Umm, what's wrong with that bitch?, _pikir Jongin.

"Sialan, padahal aku mengincarnya!" Gumam Jaehyun.

"Aku juga!" Sahut Woobin. Lalu, entah mengapa mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran paling konyol mengenai siapa yang pertama kali mengincar Hani. Tampaknya hanya Cal yang cukup waras untuk menahan dirinya.

"Tidak penting soal Hani dan kau. Yang ingin kutanyakan, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa kau ingin menghabisinya?" Tanya Cal membuat Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan akhirnya terlibat ke dalam obrolan mereka itu.

"Menurutku, kita tidak bisa menghabisinya begitu saja. Sehun itu memiliki _power_ terhadap sekolah ini." Ujar Chanyeol. Cal mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ya, benar juga kata si Derpy." Gumam Cal mendapat pukulan dikepalanya dari Chanyeol.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menjatuhkannya." Gumam Jongin, berusaha menghiraukan teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk menghujat serta memukul satu sama lain.

Selang beberapa menit, bel masuk berbunyi. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru-guru yang mengajar selama tiga jam itu. Ia juga menghiraukan teman-temannya yang sedang berbagi link film porno terbaru yang mungkin akan mereka tonton bersama Sabtu kemarin. Jongin menghiraukan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan hanya memusatkan dirinya kepada satu orang.

_Oh Sehun, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjatuhkanmu dan mengajarimu siapa yang seharusnya memimpin di sini?_

.

.

Setelah istirahat kedua, jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Olahraga adalah satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia selalu unggul dalam kelas ini dan beberapa kali diminta untuk masuk ke dalam tim inti beberapa cabang olahraga. Namun, ia selalu menolak karena ia terlalu malas untuk ikut latihan. Seluruh siswa berangsur masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Mereka segera melepas pakaian mereka dan menggantinya dengan seragam olahraga.

"Lihat, penis Joohyuk bahkan tidak sepanjang jari kelingkingku!" Seru Jaehyun disambut oleh tawa seluruh siswa di dalam ruang ganti tersebut.

Siswa kutu buku itu langsung memakai celana olahraganya lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan. Suara tawa serta cibiran masih terdengar sampai ia berada di luar ruangan. Jongin yang masih memakai seragamnya mulai mencari target lain untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon. "_My anaconda, don't. My anaconda, don't want unless you got buns, hun!" _Chanyeol dan Cal menyanyi dengan suara lantang lalu kembali disambut oleh tawa beberapa siswa lainnya. Mereka semua mulai menyanyikan lagu Anaconda sambil menggerakkan pinggul mereka seolah mereka sedang menyetubuhi sesuatu. Jongin bersandar pada lokernya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol keempat temannya.

Saat, guru olahraga masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka semua langsung berhenti bernyanyi. Sementara, Chanyeol langsung membeku dalam posisi sedang mencondongkan pinggangnya ke arah Cal yang sedang menungging. Jaehyun dan Woobin juga terdiam dalam posisi yang cukup.. vulgar.

"LAGI-LAGI, KALIAN! Ayo, cepat ke lapangan sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Teriak guru tersebut lalu melotot ke arah keempat siswa idiot yang langganan masuk ke dalam daftar anak yang sering dihukumnya.

Seluruh siswa langsung bergegas keluar ruang ganti, kecuali Jongin. Pemuda itu baru tersadar kalau ia belum mengganti pakaiannya juga. "Jongin, kanapa kau belum mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Saya minta waktu dua menit untuk berganti pakaian." Ujar Jongin mendapat anggukkan dari guru tersebut. Untungnya, Jongin adalah salah satu murid favoritnya karena kemampuannya dalam olahraga. Sehingga, Jongin mendapat dispensasi yang cukup sering digunakannya.

Setelah, guru tersebut meninggalkan ruang ganti. Jongin langsung membuka kemeja seragamnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara air _shower _yang jatuh deras ke lantai. Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu yang memberi akses ke ruang mandi para anggota tim olahraga sekolahnya. Ia tidak pernah masuk ke sana ataupun menggunakan ruangan tersebut.

Tiga menit berlalu, guru olahraga itu tidak kunjung datang untuk memperingatinya dan suara air _shower _itu berhenti. Jongin masih belum memakai seragamnya. Matanya tertuju ke arah pintu tersebut dan ia melihat bayangan dibalik pintu. Saat, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan siapa orang yang berdiri dengan hanya handuk yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara, orang itu yang awalnya tampak kaget langsung menarik seringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangannya. Rambutnya yang masih basah membuat rambutnya mudah untuk diatur. "Hai, Jongin." Sehun berdiri di hadapannya.

Dengan tatapan tajam, Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulutnya, Sehun langsung mendorong Jongin hingga punggungnya membentur deretan loker di belakangnya. Tanpa meminta izin, Sehun langsung mencium bibir Sehun dan menahan kedua tangan Jongin yang kini berada di atas kepala pemuda itu.

Jongin berusaha keras untuk berontak. Namun, entah apa yang mersukinya hingga ia mulai berhenti menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan membalas ciuman Sehun. "mmhh.." Jongin mengerang saat satu tangan Sehun bermain dengan nipple-nya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Jongin sebelum melepaskan ciumannya dan juga nipple Jongin. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya. Kim Jongin dengan wajah serta bibir merah, nafas terengah, dan ada luka kecil dibibir bawahnya. Hmm, Sehun menarik menarik nafas berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

Kalau begini, akan sulit baginya untuk melepaskan Jongin. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Sehun langsung berjalan menjauh darinya menuju lokernya yang berada di dalam ruang mandi. Jongin yang masih kaget atas apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang kali ini meninggalkannya.

_Damn, ini lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang Hani lakukan padanya kemarin._

.

.

* * *

><p>Rin's note :<p>

AKU GAK TAU MAU NULIS APA.. JUJUR AKU SUKA BANGET MA KARAKTER DOM!SEHUN DI SINI UGHHH GA NAHANNN.. dia dom tapi gak heartless dan masih perduli sama sub-nya omg kekekk

Let me hear ur thoughts guys.. what do you think of minho and taemin? dom Victoria? Kris and sehun's past? Jongin's crazy friends? Hani feeling toward Jongin? Soojung's jealousy? And.. dom!sehun and sub-in-denial-plus-bad-boy!jongin?

P.S If you want to contact me to ask something.. just contact me on askfm (ferineee) or PM me


	4. Chapter 4

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman kecil.

Pemuda itu kembali memainkan sepotong daging ayam dipiring dengan sendok dan garpunya. Seharusnya, ia tidak membiarkan ibunya memberikan potongan daging sebesar ini. Sehun melirik ke arah piring Hani yang bahkan sudah bersih. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu balik meliriknya dan Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Hani menatapnya dengan kening mengerut.

"Sehun-ah, ini sepotong lagi untukmu." Ujar ibunya sambil menaruh sepotong daging lagi dipiringnya. Sehun hanya terdiam tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak. "Ayo dimakan." Ujar ibunya lagi. Sehun menatap potongan daging itu lalu berlaih menatap ibunya. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak memakan daging spesial yang telah ibunya buatkan ini. Wanita itu pasti akan merasa sangat kecewa.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun memasukkan potongan daging ke mulutnya. Perutnya terasa penuh dan nyaris akan meledak. Namun, demi melihat senyum dibibir ibunya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk terus memakan daging itu. Ayah dan ibunya saling bertukar senyum. Kerutan dikening Hani semakin mendalam.

Hingga, akhirnya potongan terakhir… Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Sambil menutup mulutnya, ia berlari meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju kepadanya. "Biar aku saja yang mengecek keadaannya." Ujar Hani saat ibunya bangkit berdiri. Dengan wajah cemas, wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Suami wanita itu langsung memeluknya yang mulai menangis tersedu.

"Seharusnya, aku sadar kalau Sehun belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Aku benar-benar bodoh!" Wanita itu mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Hani berhenti melangkah dianak tangga kesekian untuk menengok ke belakang, melihat betapa hancur ibu tirinya di dalam pelukan ayahnya. Ya, wanita itu adalah ibu kandungan Sehun – yang menikah lagi dengan ayahnya. Hani tidak tahu masalah semacam apa yang dihadapi wanita itu bersama kakak tirinya. Namun, sepengetahuan Hani itu ada hubungannya dengan mantan suami ibu tirinya yang sekarang masih dikurung di dalam penjara.

Hani kembali melangkah menuju kamar Sehun yang berada di sebrang kamarnya. Pintu kamar kakak tirinya itu terbuka lebar. Hani berjalan masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Sehun sedang berlutut di depan _kloset_ toilet, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Hani berdiri di ambang pintu terdiam memperhatikan kakak tirinya dengan iba. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun seperti ini.

Sehun terus memuntahkan isi perutnya dan ketika ia berhenti, ia mulai mendengar berbagai macam suara familiar yang membuat dirinya kembali mual.

"_Dasar anak pembawa sial! Setelah kelahiranmu, perusahaanku jadi bangkrut!"_

"_You're worthless piece of shit!"_

"_Anak pembawa sial!"_

"_Kau yang membunuh Luhan! Luhan mati karenamu!"_

"_Worthless piece of shit!"_

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya berusaha menghentikan berbagai macam suara yang mulai bersatu untuk menyerangnya. "Stop! Stop! Kumohon!" Sehun mulai mengalami _panic attack_. Tubuh pemuda itu jatuh terlentang ke lantai dan bergetar hebat. Hani langsung berlari menuju pinggiran tangga dan berteriak dari sana, "_EOMMA! APPA!_ CEPAT TOLONG SEHUN!"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menaiki tangga dengan wajah panik. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi kepada anak laki-laki mereka itu. Ibu Sehun berusaha menahan dirinya untuk lebih kuat. Ia harus menolong Sehun terlebih dahulu. Hani berlari mendekati Sehun dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat. Sementara, Sehun sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Chapter 3 : _I don't do romance, My Dear_

_._

_._

Jongin menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja tidak perduli dengan tatapan tajam yang daritadi dilemparkan ke arahnya. Telinganya disumpal oleh _earphone _yang seperti biasanya hanya pajangan semata. Sedaritadi, tatapannya hanya tertuju keluar jendela. Sementara, pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada Oh Sehun dan apa yang telah dilakukan bajingan itu padanya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Sehun dan segala hal tentang dirinya. Apa yang pemuda itu mau darinya? Jongin yakin ini bukan sekedar hal pembalasan dendam semata atau suatu lelucon yang dibuat hanya untuk membuat Jongin jengkel. Pasti ada yang Sehun inginkan darinya. Tanpa dirinya sadari, jempol jarinya mulai meraba bibir bawahnya sendiri. Jongin masih ingat kalau kemarin ia membalas ciuman Sehun bahkan mendesah karenanya. _Fuck. He's so screwed._

"Yah, Jongin.. ada apa dengan bibirmu? Kau terlibat perkelahian?" Taeyong mengusir seseorang yang duduk di hadapan Jongin dan menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Hei, Bocah! Kenapa kau ada di sini, eoh?" Jongin mencabut kedua _earphone_-nya dan Taeyong membalasnya dengan cengiran khas _bocah_.

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengunjungi _hyung _favoritku?"

"Siapa yang _hyung _favoritmu? Jongin? Kukira selama ini aku! _Fuck you, Taeyong! _Kau melukai hatiku." Seperti bintang telenovela yang entah datang darimana, Jaehyun menangis tersedu sambil kemudian bersandar pada bahu Woobin, yang tentu saja mendorongnya menjauh dengan tatapan jijik.

Cal dan Chanyeol mengusir dua orang siswa yang duduk di samping Jongin. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Cal menyikut bahu Chanyeol seolah menanyakan _apa yang terjadi kepada temannya itu? _Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Namun, ia menebak mungkin ini soal Sehun.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkumpul di klub tempat biasa kita _hangout?_" Ajak Woobin mendapat tawaran _high-five _dari Jaehyun. Namun, pemuda itu menghiraukannya membuat Jaehyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, besok aku ada ujian, _hyung_." Ujar Taeyong.

"Heh, Bocah, memangnya kami perduli? Lagipula, untuk apa belajar? Sudah ikut saja dengan kami." Taeyong tampak berpikir beberapa saat. Hingga, akhirnya ia mengangguk karena hasutan Jaehyun berhasil mempengaruhinya.

"Kalau begitu kita berkumpul sekitar pukul 9 malam!" Ujar Cal mendapat sorakan dari seluruh teman sekelompoknya, kecuali Jongin yang mulai mencari alasan untuk tidak ikut bersama teman-temannya ini.

Bel pun berbunyi. Cal dan Chanyeol menahan Taeyong di dalam kelas, hingga guru mereka datang. Alhasil, Taeyong diusir oleh guru tersebut dan menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh murid di dalam kelas. Jongin melirik ke arah pintu kelas dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Soojung. Soojung tertegun menatapnya cukup lama seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Namun, Jongin tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih untuk tidur seperti kebiasaannya selama ini.

.

.

Bel istirahat jam pertama berbunyi. Jongin bangkit berdiri menyusul teman-temannya yang kali ini berencana untuk makan di kantin lalu merokok bersama di belakang sekolah. Saat Jongin bersama kelompoknya berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, ada banyak pasang mata dan mulut yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan mereka atau membisikkan berbagai rumor tentang mereka. Jongin tidak pernah memperdulikan tanggapan orang lain tentang dirinya ataupun tentang teman-temannya. Menurutnya, tanggapan mereka semua tidak lebih dari suatu tanggapan subjektif karena sesungguhnya mereka tidak pernah mengenal betul siapa diri Jongin atau kelima temannya. Mereka hanya menilai dan terus menilai.

Saat Jongin melewati loker Soojung yang seperti biasanya dikelilingi oleh anggota _cheers_, tiba-tiba saja Soojung menarik tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya. Jongin hanya terdiam membiarkan gadis itu menciumnya. Sementara, kedua tangan Soojung sudah melingkar pada lehernya. Gadis itu tampak menikmati bibir Jongin, namun tidak dengan sebaliknya.

Jongin segera mendorong gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu menyeringai sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kiri Jongin. Seperti dugaan Jongin, saat ia menoleh ke arah kirinya. Ia mendapati Hani sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah sedih. Gadis itu langsung berbalik arah dan berlari pergi entah kemana. Jongin hanya terdiam menatapnya lalu berbalik menghadap Soojung.

"Dasar jalang. Jangan masukkan aku ke dalam masalahmu. Atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya." Ancam Jongin tidak main-main. Soojung terdiam menatapnya tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Jongin akan seperti ini. Padahal, hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Jongin dulu adalah hubungan yang cukup serius – menurut Soojung. Meraka adalah _Golden Couple _di sekolah.

"Kau lebih memilih gadis murahan itu daripada aku?" Soojung menahan suaranya untuk terdengar lebih tenang. Namun, jika dilihat dari wajahnya. Siapapun tahu kalau gadis itu tidak setenang harapannya.

"Kalau dia murahan, kau itu apa?" Celetuk Jaehyun disambut tawa oleh keempat temannya, kecuali Jongin. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam menatap mantan kekasihnya dengan dingin.

"Memangnya dia masih punya harga?" Kali ini, giliran Jaehyun.

Lalu, giliran Chanyeol yang melemparkan selembar won ke wajah Soojung. "Aku minta kembalian!" Seru Chanyeol mendapat sambutan tawa yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

Soojung tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan mereka semua dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir diwajahnya. Teman-teman Soojung tentu saja menyusulnya. Namun, ada beberapa di antara mereka yang melirik ke arah kelima teman Jongin sambil membisikkan _call me_. Atau bahkan ada yang mencium pipi Cal sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"Eww, aku harus mencuci pipiku sebelum racun rabiesnya menyebar." Ujar Cal, lagi-lagi mengundang tawa bagi murid-murid di sekitarnya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Seru Jongin yang terlihat begitu tenang. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu berjalan memimpin di depan kelima temannya.

"Jongin _hyung_ benar-benar keren." Bisik Taeyong.

"Diam, Bocah! Kami juga keren!" Ujar Cal, Chanyeol, Jaehyund an Woobin – entah mengapa bisa bersamaan. Taeyong memasang wajah mencibir membuat Chanyeol langsung menempelengnya.

.

.

Istirahat pertama berlalu dan Jongin tidak melihat Sehun sama sekali. Padahal, ia sengaja tidak ikut kelima temannya untuk merokok di belakang sekolah hanya untuk mencari Sehun. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak menemukannya. Apa bajingan itu tidak masuk hari ini?

Jongin kembali duduk dikursinya saat bel jam keempat terdengar. Ia tidak melihat Soojung di dalam kelas untuk tiga jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Diam-diam, Jongin merasa sedikit bersalah karena apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya itu memang sedikit berlebihan. Satu jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat kedua, kelas Jongin mendapat tugas untuk mewawancarai salah satu tokoh di sekolah.

"Kalian bisa mewawancarai guru, kepala sekolah, staff sekolah atau.. ketua OSIS." Saat mendengar kata _ketua OSIS_, seluruh gadis di kelasnya langsung saling melempar senyum dan berbisik. Suasana kelas jadi mendadak tidak terkendali. Mata Jongin memicing tajam. _Sebegitu populernya kah Oh Sehun dikalangan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya?_

"Sepertinya, popularitasmu dikalangan para gadis kalah dengan Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol kepada Woobin. Woobin langsung memberikan jari tengahnya. Sementara, Cal dan Jaehyun tertawa keras melihat reaksi wajah Woobin.

"Tapi, kudengar Sehun tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun. Padahal, banyak gadis yang rela memberikan apapun demi bersama dengannya." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin. Jongin pura-pura memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan proyek wawancara ini di depan kelas.

"Jangan-jangan di gay!" Seru Jaehyun membuat beberapa orang siswa melirik ke arahnya.

Cal langsung menjitak kepalanya. "Mana mungkin, Bodoh!"

"Ya, mana mungkin.." Gumam Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi, ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang kali ini balas menatapnya. Jongin menatapnya tajam membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah Sehun perbuat padanya hingga ia tidak berhenti memikirkan bajingan itu. Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Hingga, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya melambat. Dan berhenti.

Sehun, dengan wajah pucat serta letih, berjalan ke arahnya dari arah berlawanan. Jongin terdiam menatapnya tidak perduli dengan beberapa siswa yang mulai memperhatikannya. Namun, diluar dugaan Jongin.. Sehun sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Pemuda itu bertingkah seolah mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Saat, bahu Sehun bersentuhan dengan bahunya. Jongin merasa benar-benar geram. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Jongin tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu pergi begitu saja. Dia pikir setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Dia bisa melangkah pergi begitu saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Jongin langsung berjalan cepat menyusul Sehun yang cukup jauh darinya. _Ia tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu pergi. Itu janjinya._

Jongin mengikutinya hingga ke dalam perpustakaan. Sehun berjalan menuju pojokkan perpustakaan sengaja mencari tempat yang sepi. Ia tahu kalau Jongin mengikutinya tidak sulit untuk menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu. Saat mereka berada di pojok perpustakaan yang hanya dihuni oleh sebuah rak yang isinya buku-buku yang mulai lapuk serta meja yang sengaja diletakkan di sana, Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jongin yang awalnya terlihat kaget.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun menjaga suaranya agar terdengar dingin.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu! Apa yang kau mau dariku? Kau menciumku seenakmu lalu kau bertindak seperti ini! Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku-"

Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh karena telah lepas kendali. Ia telah membiarkan Sehun tahu apa yang mengganggu dirinya selama ini. _Ia telah membuat dirinya sendiri terkesan seperti menyukai Sehun. Dan tentu saja itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar._ "Apa yang kau mau dariku sebenarnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu. Sehun mengulum bibir Jongin dengan lembut membuat Jongin mulai mengimbangi ciuman pemuda itu. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara, Sehun mengangkat Jongin hingga kaki pemuda itu melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Jongin untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Jongin memberikannya. Jongin membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam mulutnya menjelajahi setiap sisi rongga mulutnya. Entah sejak kapan, Jongin sudah berada di atas meja itu. Sehun menekan dirinya semakin dekat dengan Jongin hingga penis mereka berdua bergesekkan. "Ahh, Sehun-ahh.." Jongin mendesah, tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Ciuman Sehun berpindah pada lehernya. Pemuda itu mengecup leher Jongin lembut. Ia sengaja tidak ingin mencium atau menggigitnya lama-lama karena tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak dikulit pemuda itu. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jongin ataupun bibir pemuda _tan _itu. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu membuat tangan Jongin berpindah mengelus pipinya. Sehun mendekatkan pipinya pada sentuhan Jongin merasa dirinya lebih tenang.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Hani sangat menyukaimu." Ujar Sehun tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Alasan lain mengapa ia menahan diri dari Jongin adalah karena ia tidak ingin pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam dunianya yang Sehun sendiri anggap cukup kelam.

_Tidak ada kata cinta di dalam dunianya. Mereka hanya bersetubuh, saling memuaskan atau terkadang saling menyakiti. Ya, Sehun tidak percaya akan yang namanya cinta. Menurutnya, cinta itu adalah ilusi yang hanya dapat menjatuhkannya._

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku? Atau memiliki perasaan padaku?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Pertanyaan yang dianggapnya cukup ironis. "Maaf, Jongin. Tapi, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku anggap perasaan ini adalah sebuah ketertarikan."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Jongin membuat Sehun kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda itu.

Bibir Sehun berada di samping telinga Jongin sekarang. Jongin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang menggelitik daerah sekitar telinganya yang cukup sensitif. Jongin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Sehun membisikkan kata-kata yang memberikan sengatan aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya. _"I don't do romance, My Dear. I just fuck hard."_

Sebelum Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, Jongin mendengar Sehun berkata, "Cari BDSM di google dan kau akan tahu semuanya."

.

.

Rin's note :

HUAAAAAAA AKU ADA FIRASAT KALAU FANFIC INI KONFLIKNYA BAKAL LEBIH RUMIT LAGI DARIPADA ACCIDENTLY MARRIED..

Anyways, anorexia itu semacam penyakit atau gangguan makan. Jadi kadang ada beberapa orang yang kalau makan banyak itu langsung muntah atau jadi stress karena mungkin 1). dia takut gendut 2). dia punya semacam trauma atau masalah or something yang membuat dia jadi mengalami gangguan itu.

Masih banyak misteri di fanfic ini yang belum aku buka..

Dan, umm, aku masih belum bisa bilang Jongin suka sama Sehun di chapter ini.. perasaan Jongin itu bisa dibilang perasaan penasaran kayak gimana ya.. cowok straight dicium cowok lain dan nggak ngerasa jijik sama sekali.. something banget, kan? Nah, itu juga yang Jongin rasain.. dia cuma mau meng-eksplor sejauh mana dia bisa tahan ngelakuin hal semacam itu sama sehun..

Sementara sehun.. No, he doesn't do romance. He just fucks hard! (quotes from fifty shades of grey hehe)

P.S If you want to ask something just dm me or askme on askfm (ferineee)


End file.
